Tonight's The Night
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to Fairy Fencer F - Date For Two. After being together for a long while, Ethel begins to develop a mood of wanting Darin to herself. Tiara picks up on this and after giving her brother some encouragement, Ethel and Darin engage in deep love for the first time. Rated M for Lemon content.


**It's been a while since my last FFF story, so here's something I've had in mind for a while.**

 **A minor warning though, this will contain lemon action, so do not read if you're not into that kind of stuff.**

* * *

Tonight's The Night

The sun had begun to go down behind the mountains that looked over the city of Zelwinds and most of the party members were planning to be out for the evening. A few days had passed since Ethel's birthday and it was quite a party. The quality of food was courtesy of Bahus, the number of guests was a good amount with fencers and fairies present, but in Ethel's mind, she had the best gift on the day. Darin, her boyfriend and the young man that she had continued to love whenever they were alone.

Recently, Ethel had been blushing and breathing a little heavily whenever Darin was close to her. There was a brief moment of this happening when one time after going out on a quest to collect items dropped by monsters from Solaru Village, Ethel suddenly wrapped her arms around Darin from behind and breathed deeply, resting her head on his back. Darin found it odd for her to act that way for the first time, no one else noticed the moment...except for his sister, Tiara.

Winding the clock to the present and most of the fencers were ready for a night out on the town, something they hadn't done for a while.

"Alright, is everyone present and accounted for?" Harley asked some of the group who were in the lounge at the Inn.

"Right here." Galdo answered. "This oughta be a fun night."

"It feels good to relax on our laurels once in a while." Pippin added before he noticed something. "However, we seem to be missing a few people."

"Now that you mention it, where's Ethel and Darin?" Fang asked. "And Tiara for that matter."

"Perhaps, it would be wise to not push the matter if it's deemed personal." Apollonius replied.

"I'm sure it's not much to worry about." Lola assured. "Let's just wait for Tiara, she did say she was coming with us."

* * *

Inside Tiara's room, she and Darin were on the bed and were about to start talking on a personal issue, something that she wanted to let her brother know about.

"So Darin, has Ethel been acting strange around you?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's odd." Darin answered. "I mean, yesterday, she had started blushing so much whenever I look at her. She's also been breathing deeply a lot, could it be some kind of sickness?"

Tiara shook her head. "I don't think that's the reason. However, I believe I know the reason why."

"You do?"

"Yes." Tiara showed a serious expression towards her brother. "Darin, it seems that Ethel is going through her first time."

Darin was a little confused. "Her first time? Could you explain that more clearly?"

"Hmm, perhaps it would be best to tell you in a simple manner. In other words, Ethel is in heat."

Darin blinked. "In heat? What does that mean?"

"Simply put that when a young lady continues to fall in love with the man she loves, she begins to develop instincts of spending the night with her man."

"You mean Ethel wants to spend the night with me?"

"Why yes, but she wants more than to just spend the night. It is my belief that she is ready for her first time and as her boyfriend, it's your goal to satisfy her instincts."

Darin then came to a conclusion and his eyes opened wide, he wasn't expecting this kind of conversation from Tiara. Looking ahead, he gulped slightly and sighed.

"Hm? Are you worried, brother?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I mean...if that's what Ethel wants, then I'll go through with it. But it'll be my first time as well and that makes me nervous."

"I am sure that you will be alright. If the both of you are nervous, do not worry. Everyone else will be out for the evening, except for Karin, she's with Ethel right now."

"Uhh...umm...well, in that case, I guess I better get ready to have my night with her."

Tiara smiled, pleased that she was able to get through to her brother to understand the subject.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ethel's room, she and Karin were wrapping up thier conversation.

"As your fairy, I must ask you one more time." Karin said. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I am." Ethel answered.

"I see." Karin nodded. "Then I will respect your wishes and give you both privacy for the night. I just hope that Darin is a good man to take responsibility."

"He will, I trust him."

"I know you do, Ethel." Karin opened the door. "Now I'll be around the Inn, just in case."

"Kay."

As Karin left the room, Tiara and Darin had left theirs as well and the three of them joined with the group at the lounge.

"Oh, there they are." Lola said.

"Apologies if I kept you all waiting." Tiara responded. "I'm ready to go now."

"Oh, Darin isn't coming?" Harley asked.

"No, he'll be staying here for the night and so is Ethel."

Galdo already had a big smirk on his face. "Oooh, so Darin's gonna be a lover boy tonight, eh?"

Darin blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

Tiara was not pleased. "Galdo, please do not tease my brother like that."

"Come on, I was just having fun with the guy."

"Anyways, we better go out now." Fang reminded, changing the subject. "Tiara?"

"Of course, Fang." Tiara replied as she held his hand. "We'll see you in the morning, Darin."

"Okay, you lot enjoy yourselves." Darin responded.

"Remember to be brave in the name of love, young one." Pippin advised.

The group left the inn, leaving Darin and Karin.

"So Darin." Karin said. "Since I can trust you, you won't do anything that'll harm Ethel, will you?"

"Of course not." He replied, shaking his head. "Tiara gave me a little chat of why Ethel's in that kind of mood, so I kinda know what I have to do."

"Alright, I'll be staying around here." Karin showed a smile.

Darin nodded and left the lounge, walking upstairs and knocking on the room door that Ethel was in.

When the door opened by Ethel, he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Darin." Ethel said before she started blushing. "Do...do you love me?"

"Yeah, I love you, Ethel." He replied before holding her hands. "And do you love me too?"

Ethel showed a smile. "Yes, I love you too."

"Then, do you want us to be together tonight?"

Ethel blushed a little redder. "I do...I want us...to make love."

Darin smiled and looked into her eyes. "Then let's become one tonight, for you and me."

With her smile as the only response, the two moved close and wrapped their arms around each other, thus, beginning the process of thier first time with intimacy.

 ***Lemon Start***

With thier embrace locked in, the couple pressed thier lips together, locking in their many kisses that was more than just a regular kiss. The kisses began to slowly move to more serious levels as the two moved their arms around each others backs. The tongues then came into play and there was a slight hesitation for both of them, but that soon passed once they looked into each others eyes again for courage. Their kisses went to moving thier tongues in each other mouths gently and their breathing was becoming heavy a little.

After their little game of tongue hockey, the two pulled out of the kiss, catching their breaths so they could carry on throughout the night. The hint of lust was now present around them, the desire to go further and all the way was more apparent. Darin went first by undoing Ethel's bunny hood and removing it, so her hair would be on display.

Darin moved his head around hers and sniffed a little. "You smell so beautiful, Ethel."

"Darin..." Ethel responded quietly and smiled back before grabbing his shirt, giving him the signal to remove it.

He did so, removing his shirt and putting his gear to the side of the room so he knew where it would be the next day. "Ethel, your eye patch thing?"

"Yes...if you want to."

Darin gently removed her eye scout patch from her head and placed it by the bedside table.

Next to go was thier footwear and that took a few seconds, although in Ethel's case, she a little more shy to do the same until she shared a kiss with Darin to give her a bit more push. The two went back to exchanging romantic kisses before Darin became the first to get bold. He moved his left hand down her back to just above the waist line. Ethel responded with her hands around his hips.

The two pulled out of the kiss and stood back, Ethel removed her top sleeves, leaving just her bra. The temptation to fall into lust was getting to Darin, he wanted to let go and make love to her, but he knew that he had to take it slow for his love's sake. Closing the gap with a close hug, Darin put his hand behind her back and unclipped the bra, he slowly moved the straps down till they fell off at the hands of Ethel's and to the floor.

Ethel was now bright red in the face, half naked and close to Darin.

"They're...not too small for you?" Ethel asked with concern.

Darin held her close and kissed her. "You're body is beautiful, don't ever change it for me."

Ethel sighed in relief, safe in the knowledge that Darin accepts her body. Granted, her cup size may not be like Harley's, but that didn't matter to Darin one bit. He gently placed a hand on her perky breasts and pleasured her, whilst his other hand laid on her right cheek before sharing a gentle kiss. Ethel never thought she would enjoy this, but now she was ever so thankful that Darin came along and knows how to treat her right.

"Darin..." She sighed in pleasure as he continued massaging her breasts.

Ethel couldn't stand by for long, she took hold of his jeans and unbuttoned it, pulling the zip down. Darin got the signal as he stood back slightly and removed his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Darin smiled as he grabbed the belt that was around her short skirt. He looked at Ethel and she smiled back for approval. He unbuckled her belt and gently pulled them down, letting it fall to the floor. Now they had only one piece of clothing each to go.

"Hold me, Darin." She said quietly.

"For you, anything." Darin held her close.

The contact of thier skin raised thier level of curiosity and love. Darin was starting to feel a rising sensation in his boxer shorts, Ethel noticed this and she placed a hand on his length gently. Darin moaned as he felt a hint of pleasure down there for the first time. He responded by putting one arm around her for a kiss and the other hand on her butt that was protected by her panties.

"May I?" He asked.

"Only if I can too." She answered with a smile and blushing.

Darin proceeded, taking hold of her panties and gently removing them down her legs and going on his knees. Standing back up, Ethel did the same by removing his shorts. When the two of them stood close, they both blushed away, witnessing each others naked bodies for the first time. The two held each other close to remove some of the redness in their faces, although the length that belonged to Darin had made it a bit of a challenge. Ethel didn't seem to mind as she gently took hold of his length and started stroking it slowly.

"Ethel..." Darin moaned in pleasure, caressing her breasts and locking in a kiss.

"Darin..." She responded in the same tone. "...can we go to the bed?"

He nodded as he took her hand and walked towards the bed. Ethel laid down first with her head on the pillow and Darin climbed on top of her. Darin couldn't help but gaze at her body in all of her beauty as the moon outside the window started rising up to the evening sky. Ethel puts her arms around him and Darin moved his head closer whilst keeping himself balanced on his knees and hands. Ethel smiled and kissed him deeply with her tongue begging for entrance into his mouth and he complied instantly.

Pulling out of the kiss, Ethel looked down to see his length close to her own entrance and she looked back at him with concern.

"Darin, Ethel's...I'm ready." She said. "Please...be gentle."

"I'll be as gentle as you want, Ethel." He replied.

Getting into position, Ethel moved her legs apart whilst Darin gently inserted his length into her entrance. Ethel silently sighed as she felt Darin entering inside her for the first time. Slowly and gently, Darin moved deeper until he felt a barrier stopping him slightly. It was already obvious at this point, but it confirmed that Ethel was a virgin and once her hymen is breached, her stance as a virgin will no longer exist.

Darin looked at Ethel who was blushing but smiling, nodding to him that she was ready for her virginity to be taken by him. Moving his length once more, he breached her hymen as Ethel moved her head back and gasped slightly, holding onto the duvet cover with her hands. A tear came down her cheek, it was a surprise for Ethel, but she fought through the pain and looked back at Darin. It may have hurt for a moment, but she was happy, her virginity and herself now belonged to Darin forever.

"Are you okay?" Darin asked with worry, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I'm...alright." She replied.

Darin slowly pleasured her breasts and kissed her gently to help ease the pain. Once it finally subsided, Ethel smiled again and nodded at him, she was ready for the next step. Darin nodded back as he moved his length back a little and then back in before getting a slow, yet gentle rhythm going. Once he had settled into his gentle thrusts, he moved his top body close to hers so they could embrace closely. Putting their arms around each other, the two engaged in gentle kisses once again with Darin locking his left hand with Ethel's right hand and his right hand gently massaging her breasts.

"Darin...hah..." She sighed.

"Mmm...hah...Ethel." He responded.

"Please...go...faster."

Darin increased the pace of his thrusts, rubbing near her g-spot with reasonable effort. The moans from Ethel were increasing in volume, but she was enjoying this new kind of pleasure. Never before had she succumbed to the joy of intimacy, it was like a dose of heaven had stepped into her life. For Darin, he had some education on this, but he was unsure of what could happen. Now that they were in the moment for the first time, their worries combined had all but erased with thier love for each other.

After a while, the first time of reaching the climax was building up and Darin increased the pace, realizing that he was getting close.

"Ethel...hah...I'm almost there..." Darin panted. "Shall I pull out?"

"No...please...hah...stay...inside." Ethel pleaded before wrapping her legs around his lower back.

Darin didn't need to say anything else as he continued to pleasure her inside for several more seconds.

"Haaaaaah." Ethel moaned loudly as she reached her climax first, releasing her fluids.

"I'm coming!" Darin exclaimed before he couldn't hold on any longer once he felt the warm feeling around his length. "Mmmm!"

Darin and Ethel locked thier lips together and held each other hands tight as Darin climaxed, releasing small waves of his warm essence inside her.

"It's...so...warm." Ethel panted, smiling at Darin before the two shared a few more gentle kisses.

Eventually, Darin pulled out and he laid on his back, holding Ethel's hand as they panted in exhaustion.

 ***Lemon End***

After catching his breath, Darin looked at Ethel and she looked back at him. "Are you alright, I didn't hurt you anywhere?"

"No, I'm okay." She replied before laying on her side with her arms around him. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Darin put his arm around her close. "That was my first time, but I'm happy that I did it with you."

"I'm glad...promise me. If something happens, you'll stay with me?"

Darin laid on his side and held her close, looking into her crimson red eyes. "Definitely, whatever happens now. I will not run away, I will never leave you and I will take responsibility."

Ethel gave him a serious look. "Do you promise?"

"I swear to you...it'll be a promise that I will never intend to break."

Her smile returned and she kissed him. "Okay, thank you."

The tiredness caught up to the couple that had now become lovers and the land of dreams began calling.

"Please, sleep with me for the night." Ethel said before she gave out a little yawn.

"Yeah, I'll hold you close till the morning comes." Darin replied.

The two got the duvet to cover thier bodies before resting their heads close together. The heat had finally gone from Ethel whilst Darin was happy that he was able to keep his word. As long as they had the warmth, the love and the support from their friends, the two would ensure that thier love for each other would never fade away.

THE END

* * *

 **And there we go, all done. Although writing lemon stuff whilst keeping Ethel in character was a great challenge.**


End file.
